


Lesbian Queens Play Instruments

by Drew-drew (Our_Nom_De_Plume), Our_Nom_De_Plume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Drew-drew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Our_Nom_De_Plume
Summary: Nightmare and Cross play music for and with each other
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Lesbian Queens Play Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> D: Shoutout to Mom for continuing this when my motivation dropped! You can find Mom on Tumblr as lowkeyjustvibing. Also lesbian queens rock.
> 
> also ao3 be like: Sorry! We couldn't save this work because:  
> Invalid creator: JustAFool652 does not allow others to invite them to be a co-creator. (This is mom btw).
> 
> edit: THIS IS NOT MY ACTUAL MOM AJDHSIS-

Cross felt herself antsy - excited for this, but anxious about it.

Her girlfriend had agreed to play the violin in front of her. Nightmare usually holed herself in her room to play to her heart's content, and Cross would be lying if she said that she herself wasn't embarrassed about her own skill in piano.

She was sitting on the couch, waiting for Nightmare as her leg bounced up and down. Her girlfriend hadn't even been gone for five minutes, but the clock seemed to tick much slower as she waited. She considered getting up and asking if her girlfriend needed help, just to give herself something to do, but it seemed that wasn't necessary - Nightmare walked into the living room, violin case in hand.

Nightmare set the case down on the table, opening it up and taking her violin and stringy-thingy to play it out. Cross waited in anticipation, leaning forward in her seat as she watched her girlfriend shift into position, violin on her shoulder.

"Excited?" Nightmare asked, causing Cross to blush slightly and begin fidgeting more.  
"I- Umm... Oh gosh dang it you." She muttered, feeling her heart soar as Nightmare giggled, "Whatever, I want to hear that song you promised me."

Nightmare laughed again, her voice as melodic as the violin she held, and proceeded to play. It started off slow and quiet and Cross needed to strain to hear the music but soon, it grew louder. The song would speed up occasionally, fluctuating in volume as well and Cross just stared. Nightmare had a look of concentration and calmness on her face as the bow slid gracefully over the strings.

They stayed that way for hours but it didn't feel long enough to either of them. After Nightmare finally finished, Cross shook herself from her daze and applauded her girlfriend.  
"That was so beautiful!" She said, "I can't believe you never told me you could play that well!"  
Nightmare sputtered, her face burning, "W-well, I'm glad you like it! Also, didn't you say you had something you wanted to show me as well?"

Now it was Cross's turn to stutter, "Oh! U-umm... It's nothing! It's not have as good as what you can do!"  
Nightmare gave her an unimpressed and sighed as she set her violin back in it's case, "Ah, well, I guess you didn't appreciate my music enough to tell me."  
"Hey! Wait!" Cross shouted, grabbing Nightmare's shoulder and turning her around, not missing the smirk on her face, "Now you're just playing dirty!"  
Nightmare laughed again, this time it was more mischevous, "So, does that mean you're going to show me?"  
Cross grumbled before finally conceding, "Fine, but I'm gonna' need you to close your eyes for a minute."

Nightmare gave her a confused look before sitting down and covering her eyes. After a few minutes, she heard the telltale sound of Cross's knife slashing an opening through something. Her confusion only grew when the sound of scraping was heard along with Cross grunting and then a loud thud.  
"What are you doing?" Nightmare asked, tempted to open her eyes to see what was happening.  
"Just-" Cross gasped for air for a moment, "Just gimme' a second."

The scraping finally stopped and Cross spoke, "Alright, you can open your eyes now."  
Nightmare opened her eyes and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Cross panting as she leaned against a piano.  
"Did you drag that thing all the way here?!" She asked between fits of laughter.  
Cross pouted, "Well I wanted to show you what I was talking about without the possibility of Dream kidnapping you or something."  
Nightmare smiled and hugged the other, "Don't worry, I feel quite honored that you were willing to drag a whole piano here just for me. Now, show me what you can do!"

After a few moments of hesitation, Cross got behind the piano and began playing. She stumbled through some of the notes due to her nervousness but quickly fell into the rythym. Once again, time seemed to disappear as light music filled the room. A few minutes in, Cross paused as she heard the sound of a violin playing quietly behind her. She glanced over to see Nightmare sheepishly holding her violin.  
"Sorry," She started, "I just wanted to-"  
"No no no," Cross cut in, "keep going."  
Within moments, they both started playing again and the tinkling of piano keys was accompanied by the smooth sound of a violin.

They both lost track of everything outside of the room they played in an almost perfect sync. They only stopped when Error told them that it was dinner time. She had made them fettuccini alfredo and joked about how it was good date night food. They all had a laugh over it before digging in. After it was all over, Nightmare and Cross both decided that they needed to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> D: 👉👈😳 i hope it's obvious when my writing ends and mom's writing begins,,, aksjcjskdn germ's writing is so good aksjoskdnd


End file.
